resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the Holar Tower
The Battle for the Holar Tower was a critical engagement that was executed by SRPA and the United States Army under the command of Major Richard Blake in an attempt in killing Daedalus and shutting down the Chimeran tower network. Before the battle began Sentinel Team Echo, under the command of Nathan Hale infiltrated the base. The four sentinels placed charges on the Chimeran AA Turrets allowing the main force to land troops and commence the main operation. The mission was a necessary gamble by the US Military after the failure to shut down the tower network in Chicago. Daedalus had foreseen both the operations and made preparations to see them both fail. The Battle After destroying the AA guns the Sentinels met up in the main control room and defended against a counter-attack by Hybrids, Advanced Hybrids and Ravagers. After this skirmish, Echo Team proceeded to the tower to apprehend Daedalus. During this time, VTOL pilots and F-86 Sabres came under attack from previously unseen Stalkers and Titans, causing many aircraft to be brought down by Chimeran fire that forces Major Blake to call off the attack. This choice saved lives but also condemned the troops already on the ground as no evacuation could be attempted without incurring further losses. However, shortly after the operation was called off Hale denied a request by Major Blake to abandon the mission, stating: "negative command, we're continuing the mission" much to the approval of his team. Echo Team continued towards the tower, encountering both Chimeran forces and U.S. troops marooned on the ground. Fighting their way through all Chimeran positions, they entered, and proceeded towards the heart of the tower. Together they fought their way deeper into the tower but were ambushed by Daedalus who, after promptly impaling Aaron Hawthorne, vanished and ripped in half. Despite knowing the risks, Hale ordered the team to split up and find him but to inform the others immediately if any of them encountered Daedalus. It was Benjamin Warner who founded Daedalus first and he too was killed before Hale arrived. Hale was soon near-fatally impaled, which Daedalus then spoke to the grievously injured Sentinel: "If you had understood what was coming you would not have fought. Such a waste... you could have been so much more." Aftermath The battle was a disaster for the already struggling U.S. Military. They had been depending on this operation to succeed and with it they had lost more troops and aircraft then they could ever replace. Not much other information is given about the events after the operation. All that is mentioned is through Joseph Capelli in Cocodrie that afterwords the fleet attacked SRPA facilities across the whole of the United States, unearthing towers that the U.S. weren't even aware existed. Also it is during these attacks, the Liberty Defense Perimeter was breached and its 80 million inhabitants were left unaccounted for. Although Hale was rescued by Capelli, it is unclear how they escaped from Iceland. No further information is given by Dr. Fyodor Malikov or Capelli when Hale regained consciousness in Louisiana two weeks after his encounter with Daedalus. Note The name of the entire invasion is never officially called as "Battle for the Holar Tower" and is used only in naming conjecture for a unnamed and recognizable conflict. Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance 2